Xanxus, debes estar bromeando
by caitlindistefano
Summary: Necesitaba un Varia para su misión, Xanxus se lo enviaría, pero ¿que pasara cuando ella descubra a quien le ha enviado su hermano? ¿Y cuando él descubra que ella habla dormida que clase de información le sacará? FranXOC o FranXLectora :3
1. Necesito un favor

**Nota:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen

Esta pequeña historia esta dedicada a Sheblunar quien me la pidio en primer lugar ;)

* * *

Capitulo I "Necesito un favor"

Ambos caminaban por la mansión Vongola sin hacer mucho escándalo con sus pequeñas riñas de palabrerías dirigiéndose al despacho de Timoteo quien los había "citado para hablar" como decía él, aunque simplemente quería verlos a los dos juntos después de mucho tiempo.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó una voz suave y dulce después de un golpecito en la puerta del despacho, que simplemente fue abierta de golpe por la otra persona allí-¡Xanxus! ¿Por qué te gusta molestarlo?-

-Está bien, mi amor- dijo Timoteo que observaba a ambos con una sonrisa

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, viejo?- preguntó Xanxus yendo al grano

-¿Qué? ¿Un padre no puede querer ver a sus hijos?- preguntó Timoteo poniéndose de pie y mirando con orgullo a sus dos hijos, y aunque Xanxus no fuera su hijo de sangre lo quería como tal y también sabía que su hija lo quería como un hermano

Desde que ella había venido al mundo Xanxus la había adorado, aunque jamás lo admitiera en voz alta, era el más emocionado por la llegada de su hermanita menor. Desde entonces la cuidaba como si fuera un antiguo tesoro egipcio. Muy hermosa, que todos podían admirar, pero jamás tocar, porque el que se atreviera a tocarla: _Se la vería con todos los Varia_

Si, en resumen, Xanxus siempre cuidaba de su hermana menor, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la quería como nunca hubiera querido a nadie, por eso le tenía muy prohibido tanto a Squalo como a Bel mirarla con otros ojos que no fuera la hermana del jefe o en último caso, la pequeña Vongola.

-Ya, pero sabes que ambos estamos muy ocupados, papá- dijo ella con cierto fruncimiento de labios, era un puchero tan tierno que Timoteo no pudo evitar acercarse a abrazarla

-Está bien, solo quería verlos en persona a ambos juntos- dijo el viejo, Xanxus bufó ante esto y su hermana sonrió

Más tarde vio como sus dos hijos partían nuevamente a cumplir con sus responsabilidades, y de pronto se sintió extraño, comenzó a reír en su solitaria oficina pensando en cómo él, el noveno Vongola, tenía dos hijos que no cumplían con el perfil de posible Décimo Vongola, tenía un hijo _Varia _y una hija _CEDEF_,continuó riendo sumido en sus pensamientos acerca de sus pequeños, era lo mejor que Tsunayoshi tomará el puesto.

* * *

-Necesitamos un Varia, y tú puedes conseguirlo- decía el rubio pidiéndole el favor a la pequeña

-No es tan sencillo, maestro- dijo ella, mirando al rubio con un semblante serio

-Por favor- dijo él tomando sus manos

-Pero…-

-Por favor- volvió a rogar el rubio –Y te dejare elegir a quien quieras del CEDEF como compañero- la sobornó

-¿A cualquiera?- preguntó ella con interes

-A cualquiera- respondió Iemitsu con una sonrisa sabiendo que la había convencido, ella también sonrió sabiendo perfectamente cuál era su elección

* * *

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?- preguntó Levi con recelo al ver llegar a la pequeña hermana de su jefe, siempre le había tenido envidia ya que Xanxus siempre hablaba de lo maravillosa que ella era

-Vengo a hablar- dijo ella con una sonrisa cínica, sabía que Levi odiaba las respuestas vagas

-¡VOI!- se escuchó un grito obvio de donde era-¡¿Qué se supone que hace el CEDEF aquí?!- preguntó el de cabellos largos llegando junto a su compañero y poniendo su espada en posición de ataque-¿O mejor dicho la tropa de nerds inútiles de Iemitsu?-

-¿Cómo dices?- dijo un castaño tomando su boomerang metálico dispuesto a luchar, no le gustaba que insultaran ni a su institución ni a su maestro

-Déjalo, Basil- pidió la castaña a su amigo ojiazul quien decidió disgregar sus problemas con Squalo del trabajo-No venimos a reñir con ustedes, Squalo, vengo a hablar con mi hermano-

-Bien, pero esta basura se queda aquí- dijo Levi refiriéndose a Basil, quien estaba intentando controlarse para no golpearlos a ambos

-Basil entra conmigo- afirmó la chica y Squalo junto con Levi no pudieron hacer más que ceder

* * *

-¿Qué quieres, mi infructuosa hermana?- preguntó Xanxus al ver llegar a la castaña junto con uno de sus amigos del _CEDEF_-¿Por qué trajiste a esta escoria contigo?-

-Xanxus, necesito un favor- dijo la castaña ignorando los insultos tanto a ella como a Basil-mañana tengo una misión en el _Valle Isarco_, necesito que me envíes un Varia, con Bel estaría bien-

-¿Por qué no el inútil de Squalo?- preguntó Xanxus, sabía que Squalo le seria de más ayuda que Belphegor

-Porque Basil es mi compañero y no es que Squalo sea muy bueno a la hora de soslayar sus problemas con Basil- explicó la menor de los Vongola

-Bien, tu refuerzo estará allí mañana- dijo Xanxus serio, pero se podía apreciar una sonrisa maliciosa, ¿Qué es lo que estaría planeando? Esa sonrisa le recordaba a cuando eran niños y Xanxus le hacía alguna broma pesada

Ambos comenzaron a salir de la oficina de Xanxus, pero él gruñó al ver al ojiazul pasar una mano por la espalda de su hermana para empujarla a salir, algo similar a un abrazo.

-¡Oye, basura!- dijo refiriéndose a Basil, ambos voltearon a ver qué es lo que el pelinegro tenia para decir-No toquetees tanto a mi hermana- dijo algo celoso, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del castaño y se agacho a la altura de su amiga que era más bajita que él para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla haciendo que esta se sonrojara

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un balazo seguido de muchos más mientras que el chico CEDEF era perseguido por Xanxus por toda la mansión por haberse atrevido a tocar a su hermanita menor, todos los mayordomos y sirvientas observaban absortos al jefe quien estaba enfurecido persiguiendo al chico quien solo reía mientras corría.

-A tu novio sí que le gusta hacer enojar al jefe- escuchó la castaña que Lussuria le hablaba

-Basil no es mi novio, Luss- dijo ella con adusto semblante

-Deberías explicarle eso a tu hermano antes que lo mate- sugirió el mayor y ella suspiro atribulada, como si Xanxus fuera a escucharla

Pero fuera de eso, ¿A quién le enviaría su hermano? Porque esa sonrisa dejaba mucho que desear.

* * *

_**Nota Final: **¡Chan! ¿Xanxus que estará planeando? x3 ¿Cual será la reacción de la pequeña Vongola al ver a su nuevo compañero? :D_


	2. Bella Durmiente, Rana y Celestino

**Nota:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

Capitulo II "La bella durmiente, la rana y el celestino"

Iba a matar a Xanxus, que sus llamas de la ira que sus pistolas ni nada, iba a matarlo, lo que le había mandado, era lo mismo que nada, cuando vio esa sonrisa maliciosa debió esperar algo como esto, pero no lo pensó, un chico vestido con el uniforme de Varia y con un sombrero de rana.

-Basil-sempai ¿Cuál es su pose para abrir cajas?- decía con voz monótona el chico cabeza de rana

-¿Pose?- Basil estaba pasmado con las constantes preguntas tontas que le hacia el chico peliverde

-Sí, todo superhéroe debe de tener una buena pose, yo quiero una, pero aun no tengo buenas ideas- explico la rana mientras el ojiazul lo miraba sin creer lo que estaba escuchando

-Como sea, aparte de ser totalmente inútil llegaste tarde a la misión- dijo la pequeña Vongola –así que tendrás el segundo turno para vigilar en la hora de dormir, así que vete a dormir ahora- ordenó con autoridad

-De acuerdo Mariella-senpai- dijo Fran con su voz monótona acercándose al fuego para recostarse a dormir

-Juro que matare a Xanxus- decía la castaña caminando de un lado a otro sin contener la ansiedad que tenía porque la misión terminara y poder asesinar a su queridísimo hermano por enviarle a un inútil

-Si quieres te ayudo- escuchó decir a su amigo, ella le miro sin creerle ¿Basilicum había dicho eso?-¿Qué?- preguntó al notar su mirada-Tu hermano siempre intenta matarme, podríamos cambiar de roles de vez en cuando-

-Con que eso era- dijo ella con una sonrisa, desde que había entrado a CEDEF se había hecho amiga de Basil y esto molestaba constantemente a Xanxus, porque según él, el hecho de que fueran amigos no quería decir que el ojiazul pudiera abrazarla y besar sus mejillas cuando quisiera

-¿Qué haremos con Fran-dono?- preguntó Basil y ambos miraron al peliverde que ya había caído profundamente dormido

-Supongo que solo tenerlo de vigilante- dijo ella con un suspiro –Las cosas que hacemos por el maestro-

-Y que lo digas- la apoyó el castaño

* * *

Más tarde por el cansancio Mariella se había quedado dormida minutos antes de que les tocara cambiar turno con Fran por lo que Basil se acercó a despertar al peliverde. Una vez despierto el ojiazul se recostó para dormir un rato, pero la voz monótona del ojiverde lo interrumpió.

-Basil-sempai ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?-

-Sí, claro ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Basil con algo de sueño

-¿Mariella-sempai es su novia?- el ojiazul río ligeramente ante eso

-¿Parecemos novios? Pero que pregunto, claro que parecemos novios, sino todo el mundo no nos preguntaría lo mismo- Basil continuaba riendo con ligereza

-¿Entonces es cierto?-

-No, no es cierto ¿Estas interesado el Mariella?- preguntó sin rodeos

-¿Sabe si a ella le interesa alguien?- respondió el peliverde con otra pregunta, el castaño comenzó a pensar, quizá esta misión sería más entretenida de lo que había pensado, además hacer de celestino no le haría mal

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?-

-Porque jamás me responderá- replico el ojiverde

-Pregúntale mientras duerme, por primera vez la cara de Fran cambio de monótona a confundida-Ella habla dormida y cuando le preguntan cosas, siempre dice la verdad- y comenzó a acercarse a Mariella susurrándole –Mariella ¿Xanxus está celoso de Basil?-

-Shi- dijo ella con ternura-Porque él me abraza-

-¿Ves?- dijo recostándose nuevamente

-Gracias Basil-Sempai-

-Bueno ahora, yo me iré a dormir, no te olvides de vigilar- dijo el ojiazul para finalmente cerrar sus ojos y caer en brazos de Morfeo

* * *

-Mariella-sempai- susurró junto a ella, la castaña se removió un poco- ¿Ha estado con alguien de Varia?-

-No- replico ella con voz de niña pequeña, se escuchaba tan tierna, pero la cara de Fran no cambio ante esto

-¿Ha besado a alguien de Varia?- empezó a sacarle información

-Shi- dijo ella con esa vocecilla y una pequeña risita

-¿A Bel-sempai?-

-Shi- respondió ella de la misma forma, de pronto Fran se sintió mal, el estúpido príncipe se le había adelantado

-¿Usted estaría con Bel-sempai?-

-No- respondió ella con una sonrisa –Porque esta loquito- Fran soltó una pequeña risa ante eso

-¿Estaría con el capitán Squalo?-

-No, porque es muy gritón- respondió dándose la vuelta

-¿Estaría con Levi?- preguntó

-No, porque huele feito- respondió haciendo reír a Fran nuevamente

-¿Le gusta alguien?-se atrevió a preguntar

-Shi- respondió ella con una sonrisa

Entonces una sensación nueva invadió al peliverde, una furia irracional y una fuerza que oprimía su pecho. Celos.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de esa persona?- volvió a preguntar conteniendo esa ira irracional

-Fran- dijo ella con ternura, entonces la sensación en su pecho cambio por un rápido latido y los nervios a flor de piel, el peliverde miro en dirección del castaño para saber si estaba escuchando y se sorprendió al ver que el ojiazul ya no estaba allí

-¿Qué harías si Fran te besara?- pregunto el ojiverde en tercera persona muy nervioso

-Sería feliz- dijo con una risita, ante esto Fran sonrió

* * *

-Mariella- escuchó un susurró –Mariella- volvió a escucharlo

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó abriendo sus ojos y viendo un sombrero de rana frente a ella

-Basil-Sempai dijo que tenía que irse adelantando en la misión y que no quería despertarla- entonces la castaña se levantó de golpe

-¡¿Qué Basil que?!- gritó ella caminando de un lado para otra-Lo voy a matar, como se le ocurre ir solo, está loco, el maestro lo regañara-

-Cálmese Mariella-Sempai- dijo el ojiverde y ella se acercó a él

-Oye Fran- dijo llamando su atención-Yo… quería disculparme por cómo te trate ayer, solo… no me esperaba que fueras tu a quien Xanxus enviaría-

-¿Por qué no se esperaba que el jefe me enviara a mí?- preguntó con su voz monótona "Porque él no sabe lo que me pasa contigo" pensó Mariella, pero esas no fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca

-Porque Xanxus sabía que yo esperaba a alguien con más experiencia- respondió rascándose el brazo

-No creo que haya sido por eso que usted no quería que yo viniera-

-¿Entonces porque según tú?- preguntó ella desafiante

-Porque no querías ponerte nerviosa durante la misión- respondió el ojiverde acercándose a ella

-No sé de qué hablas- dijo ella intentando alejarse, pero Fran le tomó las manos impidiendo que se alejara, entonces le soltó una mano y se quitó el sombrero de rana

-Yo creo que si sabes- por primera vez desde que lo había conocido la castaña vio como Fran cambiaba su semblante monótono por una sonrisa-pero si no yo te lo puedo explicar- dijo acercándose más

-Fran ¿Qué crees que…?- pero se calló al sentir los labios del ojiverde sobre los suyos a lo cual no tardo en corresponder pasando sus manos por el cuello del peliverde y jugando con su hermoso cabello

-¿Te quedo claro ahora?- preguntó Fran separándose de ella, la castaña asintió lentamente

-¿Sabes que Xanxus va a matarte?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa, una pregunta tonta que en verdad a nadie importaba

-Moriré feliz- respondió Fran para besarla de nuevo

-Aww- decía alguien detrás de un arbusto mirando la escena luego noto como se estaba comportando-Ok, juntarme con Lussuria-dono me está haciendo mal-

* * *

_**Nota Final: **Aww que ternura :3 pero ¿Como reaccionará Xanxus ante esto? xD pobre Fran, no sabe lo que le espera._


	3. La Furia de Xanxus

**Nota:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

Capitulo III "La furia de Xanxus"

-¡Voi! ¡¿Qué se supone que significa esto?!- exclamó Squalo al ver llegar a Fran y Mariella de su misión tomados de la mano

-¡Oh!- exclamó Lussuria y abrazó a la pareja- ¡Fran-chan ha encontrado el amor!-

-Auch- escucharon decir a Fran con su habitual monotonía, Lussuria y la castaña lo miraron, un par de cuchillos sobresalían de la espalda del ojiverde

-Bel- lo regañó la pequeña Vongola y con cuidado quitó los cuchillos de la espalda de su novio

-Bel-chan nunca cambiara- dijo Lussuria –jamás aceptara que Fran salga con Mariella-

-¡Voi! ¡El amor es una estupidez!- gritó Squalo

-No dices eso cuando "ella" está cerca- habló una voz tras ellos, Squalo volteó sonrojado sabiendo que él sabía su secreto

-¡VOI! ¡MALDITO NIÑO!- gritaba Squalo persiguiendo a Basil por toda la habitación mientras los demás reían a excepción de Fran que mostraba una sonrisa solamente

Un hombre de bigote miraba la escena desde una ventana poniendo atención a cada detalle, aquella información era muy valiosa y la utilizaría para solo un objetivo "Al boss no le agradará saber esto"

* * *

-¡¿QUE?!- escucharon una voz furiosa y unos pasos decididos acercándose

-Creo que ese es Xanxus- dijo Basil

-Shishishi estúpida rana, tu vida a terminado- dijo Bel riendo, entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un furioso Xanxus, que miró con todo el odio al peliverde, si las miradas mataran el chico ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra

-Escoria- dijo mirando al chico junto a su hermana, y se enfureció más al ver sus manos entrelazadas

-Fran- dijo ella algo asustada

-¿Si?- preguntó él, se podía escuchar un pequeño deje de miedo en su monótona voz

-¡Corre!- gritó al ver a su hermano sacando sus pistolas y cargándolas con llamas de la ira, el peliverde no necesito nada más y salió corriendo tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus piernas siendo perseguido por el líder Varia

* * *

-¿Cuánto más creen que durará esto?- preguntó Lussuria agotado

-Voi, esto comienza a aburrirme- susurró Squalo

-No lo sé- contesto Mariella a la pregunta de Lussuria –Llevan así todo el día- dijo viendo como Fran pasaba corriendo cerca de ellos y a Xanxus detrás disparando a diestra y siniestra

-Ya va a ser la medianoche y llegamos en la mañana – dijo Basil abrazando a la pequeña Vongola, estaba agotado, entonces sintió como alguien lo empujaba, miró y vio como Fran lo había separado de su amiga

-Disculpe Basil-Sempai, pero Mariella es mía- dijo y miró como Xanxus se acercaba-sigo en problemas, me voy- dijo corriendo

* * *

-Gracias-dijo Mariella comiendo un poco del plato de lasaña que Lussuria le había entregado

Había pasado otra hora y todos tenían hambre, pero como Xanxus seguía persiguiendo a Fran no podían perderlo de vista por lo que Lussuria fue a buscar algo de comer mientras que los demás tomaron un paquete de cartas y se pusieron a jugar mientras esperaban que el hermano mayor de Mariella se cansara de perseguir a su novio.

-¡Ganamos!- dijo Basil abrazando a la castaña, estaban jugando en parejas y ellos habían vencido a Bel y a Squalo quienes bufaron ante la victoria del CEDEF, pero otra vez el castaño claro fue separado de su amiga por Fran

-Basil-Sempai deje de abrazar a mi novia, no es mi culpa que usted no pueda conseguir novia- dijo con su voz monótona, todos abrieron la boca de la sorpresa, la mirada de Basil cambio de su sonrisa a una cara muy seria

-Xanxus- llamó a su jefe-durante la misión Fran besó a tu hermana-

-¡¿QUE?!- exclamo Xanxus más enfurecido que antes si es que era posible y volvió a perseguir a Fran

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?- preguntó la chica

-Él dijo que yo no podía conseguir novia- respondió Basil fastidiado- además no es que no pueda conseguir novia… solo… no quiero hacerlo- respondió un tanto nervioso

-Si te consigo una cita ¿salvas a Fran?- preguntó ella, el castaño claro lo pensó

-Depende- respondió

-¿Con ella?- preguntó su amiga, el ojiazul sonrio

-de acuerdo- dijo tomando su boomerang-ya vuelvo- dijo y fue por donde Xanxus y Fran se habían ido

* * *

Esa madrugada Fran estaba en su cama con algunas lesiones pensando en su novia y en como su cuñado lo había perseguido hasta que Basil se interpuso y lo salvo, si de ahora en adelante seria duro, pero por ella, todo valía la pena.

* * *

_**Nota Final: **Y colorin colorado este cuento se ha acabado x3 ¿Qué les pareció?_


End file.
